


Winners on a Winter Day

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Holding hands while walking in the park. ❤❤❤Happy Dan Kuroto Day! (September the 6th—Day 96.)





	Winners on a Winter Day

Summer came and went, along with the winter of Taiga's life. The real winter lowered degrees and rose winds, causing Taiga to shiver with each step he took. He should have brought his woolen wrap out of storage, or perhaps kept his coat on before heading out to the park. 

It would look strange, though — a doctor keeping his doctor's coat on while away from his office. To distract himself from the chill, Taiga concentrated on his relief of being able to distinguish 'strange' and 'not strange' again. He was finally making his overdue comeback into the world of normal people. 

A normal person would jerk away if an abnormal someone started caressing his arm, but Taiga was too late to stop Kuroto. 

"How admirable, to go out with just a layer on," Kuroto said, rubbing warmth over the gooseflesh on Taiga's bare arm. "You're not even wearing something with long sleeves." 

Taiga bristled, digging his hands further into his pocket. He refused to even see Dan Kuroto as an 'abnormal someone'. Yes, all he was doing was taking his turn as an ally of the CR to 'take the dog out'. 

He withdrew one hand out of his pocket to point at a lamppost a few steps ahead.

"Go and do your business over there," he said. 

"Don't speak to me like that. Your personality has become as cold as your skin." 

Once Kuroto threw his tantrum, Taiga would have no choice but to suck his data into the Bugvisor and cut their walk short. Kuroto must have expected this, which would explain his unexpected move — he took off his dark jacket and draped it over Taiga's shoulders. Hugging Taiga from behind, he kept Taiga from shrugging the jacket off. 

Heat rose to Taiga's face. 

Keeping his body still and his tone level, he asked, "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Warming you up," Kuroto hugged him closer, "I'll let go if you'll hold my hand." 

"Deal," Taiga found himself saying. 

Whatever, he was feeling cold anyway. When Kuroto let him go, he slipped his arms into the jacket's sleeves. He straightened the lapels, noting the way it hung a bit loose on his slighter frame. The jacket was composed of data like the rest of Kuroto's clothes, and Kuroto's entire being for that matter, yet felt solid enough on Taiga's body. 

Following through on his deal, Taiga reached for Kuroto's hand. He deliberately kept his eyes on the trees around him, away from Kuroto, as Kuroto took his hand and gently squeezed around his fingers. 

"I can feel you getting warmer," Kuroto said. "Your personality, that is." 

The moment Taiga tried to shake him loose in response, Kuroto interlaced their fingers for a tighter hold. He wasn't having that; his gestures told Taiga loud and clear. 

Taiga rolled his eyes. It was beyond his powers to reprogram Kuroto without something of his own invention. 


End file.
